


SUNSHINE IN  被阳光所照耀的

by Lydiaibert



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaibert/pseuds/Lydiaibert
Summary: 主要是写些小段子，太喜欢桶哥和batfam的互动所以写写。有剧情，后期发展可能会有些奇怪，但会先提示警告。





	1. 1—10

1  
Jason当然知道这是蝙蝠车，哪个哥谭人会不知道蝙蝠侠，那个黑漆漆的蒙面义警？但他已经饿扁了，急需偷点随便什么东西来换钱。他趁夜色正浓，卸下了一个蝙蝠车的一个轮胎，正犹豫着是否要再卸一个，便已发现自己被一团阴影所笼罩。  
“真他妈的倒霉！”Jason心中暗骂，在蝙蝠侠来得及动作之前对蝙蝠侠一阵拳打脚踢，好找个机会撒腿开溜，可蝙蝠侠反应太快，一把将他提了起来。  
“······”两人互相盯着，大眼瞪小眼。  
终于蝙蝠侠先开口了，“你···饿了吗？”  
Jason：？ 这人什么毛病？？？这样子搞得像是我给他擦车而不是想偷他轮胎来着，是我不对还是这个世界不对？？？  
2  
不管怎么说，送上来的晚餐（其实应该是宵夜）哪有就这样放过的道理。  
Jason大口吃着汉堡，吧唧着可乐，某团黑漆漆的阴影就这么看着他吃。  
“·······”Jason想是不是蝙蝠侠饿了不过又不好意思当着他面吃食物（谁知道蝙蝠侠以什么方式进食，说不定就跟邻居小孩说的那样靠吸血呢！），坏心眼地吃得更香了。  
蝙蝠侠开口了，他是想和我抢食物吗？Jason有些惊恐。  
好吧，让他松了一口气却又有些失望的是，蝙蝠侠只是问他是谁，从哪里来，要到哪里去。  
“我又不当门卫，关心这些问题干嘛。”Jason边咀嚼边含糊地回答。  
蝙蝠侠沉默，盯着Jason。  
“别老是那么严肃，笑一笑会死啊。”Jason使劲翻了个白眼，结果差点不小心噎到，咳嗽不已。  
“你告诉我这些信息我才能送你到你应该去的地方。”蝙蝠侠解释。  
“Jason，Jason Todd。老爸在监狱，老妈吸毒过量死了，福利院垃圾的要命偷溜出来，昨天在这附近的那条街发现一个风吹不太到又不会被雨淋还没被别人发现的地方，等下应该回那里睡觉。”  
蝙蝠侠没再说话，他吃饱了，收拾了一下把垃圾扔掉，心里想着希望回去那里别发现新地方被别人占了。  
“我知道一个你可以去的地方，你如果相信我可以跟我走。”  
Jason想起曾经见到蝙蝠侠将一个不小心失足摔下屋顶的猫咪捞下轻轻放回的场景，他决定相信他，于是唱起小调回答。“当然好啦，I’m not throwing away my shot（我不会让机会白白错过）。”  
“我不知道你还能看到《汉密尔顿》。”  
“以前偷别人钱包时发现里面有票。”  
————

补充一下设定：  
*年龄操作，Dick 18 Tim15 Jason12。Tim在某次Bruce面对好几个案子焦头烂额而Dick又在闹独立时出现并帮了大忙，于是他继任罗宾，Dick到布鲁德海文当义警去了。  
3  
第二天早上Bruce起来发现跟他冷战了三天跑泰坦去的Tim回来了，还跟Jason天南地北地聊，从物理数学聊到文学哲学，引用的东西从学术论文到网传俗语，无所不有。  
他路过他们时Tim正在对笛卡尔在《第一哲学沉思录》里面对上帝的论证发表意见，“照他那套理论，一种处于两个极端的因素结合起来的生物都是存在的，比如一种上身是鱼下身是鸟又长着翅膀的生物，这根本不可能，它不可能在天空飞着还能用腮呼吸。”  
Bruce有些惊讶，要知道就算是Dick当年也对Tim有些冷遇，而他两刚见面就聊得热火朝天。他问Alfled：“Tim和Jason怎么相处的这么好？还那么健谈了？”  
“今天早餐时Jason 少爷跟我抱怨我放在他房间书架上的《红与黑》后面司汤达太扯淡了，谨言慎行的于连不可能会冒冒失失去枪杀瑞纳夫人的，而Tim少爷刚好也看过这本书。说实话，Tim少爷一直很善于言辞，不过是没有共同语言罢了，话不投机半句多。”说最后一句话时Alfled不赞同地瞥了一眼Bruce，Bruce想起平时他和Tim在一块时常常会由于他的沉默而忘了他的存在，不由得心虚地摸了摸鼻子。  
4  
Tim昨晚得知Bruce又捡了一个小孩的消息后立即赶了回来。他到庄园时已经是早上了，于是打算先填饱肚子，走进厨房以后正好听见jason对《红与黑》作出的评价。“说得太他妈对了，我当年甚至为了给于连找理由写了100来页的论文。”他忍不住赞同道。  
其实Tim读那么多文学并不是出于兴趣，至少开始不是，但他小时候实在是无聊便到书房去看见什么书就读，而出于某种怪癖，一本书一旦开始看就不会允许自己不把它看完，于是他读过的书种类应有尽有。  
Tim对Bruce又捡了个小孩没什么意见，他自己也早就有了独立出去的想法，他这趟回来也是为了告知Bruce并着手规划，顺便看看新的小鸟。没过多久他就决定喜欢这只新的小鸟，Tim得承认他从来没遇见过脑电波频率与他如此相似的人，而他对文学相当一部分不太明晓的地方都能被Jason用一些他未曾想过却在被点明后产生认同感，更有一些颇为精妙的角度使他对Jason赞叹不已。  
“我爸还没被关进监狱的时候家里令人难以忍受，我经常跑去图书馆消磨时间。”Jason这样解释他惊人的阅读质量，而他又没有Tim那样的怪癖，所以目前为止他已经建立起个人的阅读系统了。  
5  
Tim决定带Jason到他房间，那里有他收藏的一大堆好玩玩意儿。  
“那里还有我自己做的克莱因瓶，它弯曲的弧度妙不可言。”Tim不无得意。“只是···呃，我的房间有一点乱，但你只需要忽视这点就好。”他边说着便打开了门。  
“嘿Timmy，我看你那能精准定义一切的脑子对乱的定义需要重新定位一下了。这何止是一点乱，马尔克斯那座位于阿拉卡塔卡的老宅破落的要塌掉了也不会比你房间更乱。”Jason带着一点惊讶调侃道，接着嫌恶地瘪了瘪嘴，“你床单上的那点玩意儿是披萨碎屑吗？恶——”  
“‘世界本身就是混乱而无序的，人们建立起秩序只是出于恐惧，我这是敢于直面宇宙的本质。’’Tim无视了Jason显而易见的不屑，也忽略掉他那句“你的传送枪呢，Rick外公？”  
Tim把他那被一大堆乱七八糟的杂物填满的没有一丝空隙的床上那叠文件放上另一堆文件组成的庞然大物上（而Jason真心实意地认为那堆东西没有倒下只是因为物理规律对Tim乱得人神共愤的房间的怜悯），留出一点空位给Jason坐。  
“乱成这个鬼样你是怎么睡在这张···我天我简直不能吧那个词和面前这张东西联系在一起···床上的？”  
“我超忙的，也就这样才能让我继续保持工作而不是所屈服于睡眠的魅力，你得知道Bruce是如何压榨手下员工的，做好心理准备吧。”  
“你明明有办公桌好吧，干嘛偏要在床上干活？”  
“马克·吐温也在床上写作的呢，你干嘛不去说他。”  
6  
Dick一见到Jason就给了他一个热情到令人窒息的拥抱。而且，令人窒息’是字面上的意思，没有一丁点夸张的意味。  
Jason僵硬得像Alfred正在擦拭的那尊雕像，费了好大力气才没有尖叫着推开那个抱抱狂魔。  
“我的天啊Jason你真是太廋了，等会儿吃饭时我得坐你旁边好帮你夹菜。’’  
幸好这时女孩们也回来了，阻止Dick继续用他过多的爱意来谋杀Jason。Barbara、Cass和Stephanie相继和Dick拥抱。  
Jason趁此机会溜去Tim身旁，并为逃出生天而庆幸地吁了一口气，“老天，你们大哥一向都那么热情得过分吗？”  
“很不幸，是的，而且从现在开始他也是你的大哥了。放松点，你会习惯的。”  
“我想我大概宁愿躲起来也不愿意面对这个。”Jason一脸生无可恋。  
7  
“jayyyyyyyy”Dick拖长语调，甜腻腻得喊着Jason。  
“有什么事找阿福去，别烦我。”Jason聚精会神地看着莎士比亚的《第十二夜》，正读到第三场奥丽维娅的花园，才懒得理他。  
“我想喝苹果汁哇小翅膀我知道阿福把配方给了你你会做的对不对而且今天家庭聚餐阿福累坏了那么晚不好叫他起来啦我为了这次聚餐前几天通宵完成上头派下的任务累坏了此刻真的很需要一杯暖暖香香的苹果汁来缓解缓解我那疲惫不堪的心身···”Dick纠缠不放，甚至使出了湿漉漉的狗狗眼，配上眼底深重的黑眼圈，使得说服力大增。  
Jason无奈，放下书本走向厨房。Dick在他身后无声露出胜利的大笑，Jason往后比了个中指。  
他们路过Tim的房间，房门打开，音响里Green Day的歌震耳欲聋。Tim摊在床上，面无表情大力敲击着键盘，仿佛恨不得把眼前这台电脑拆吃入肚。周遭堆满咖啡和能量饮料，还有一堆高热量食物，而且他嘴里还叼着一根能量棒。  
“我真担心哪天会发现你猝死在那堆文书和电子用具中间。”Jason重重叹了口气，“我给Dick弄点苹果汁，你需不需要什么？’’  
“三倍特浓咖啡，谢谢。”回答气若游丝。  
“你真该吃些正常的食物了，Timmy。要吃牛油果三明治吗？”  
“不要水果蔬菜，火腿培根吧。煎蛋只煎一面。”  
8  
Jason一直想要一本记事本，用来记录他平日一些想法或读书时的一些笔记或感悟，有时候兴头上来了甚至可以写写随笔或者小说。从他刚逛哥谭图书馆时起就想了，但一直无法实现，还没流落街头时连饭都吃不起了，更别提流落街头后了，两天能吃一顿都算运气好了。  
所以当他住进韦恩大宅时终于可以放心下来，愉快地写起了日记。虽然他不愿承认但是所有人对他写的就是日记而不是记事本这件事心照不宣。  
“你甚至还标注了日期。”  
“那只是便于梳理！等等Tim Drake你竟然偷看我本子以后我不会再做东西给你吃了！”  
“我才没有偷看，是你自己写的时候没发现后面有人罢了，反侦察能力有待加强。做不做东西给我随便你，你昨天想让我教你的那一招去求B教你吧。”  
Jason气的咬牙切齿，并打算下次在他的华夫饼里加上一整瓶的芥末。  
9  
其实Jason刚来时并没有那么适应新生活。独自一个人的时候他常常会产生一种如在梦中的感觉，对他太幸运的境遇难以确信。这样的时候他总是忍不住想起斯多葛学派的哲人们所倡议的：预想最糟的结果并接受它。于是他会不断假设各种处境和与之的应对方案，把想法都记录到记事本上，并为此做出一些物质准备。  
Alfred察觉后不动声色地装作未曾发觉过什么，并委婉地提醒Bruce是时候尽尽他作为家长的责任了。  
“我现在就在做啊。”Bruce有些困惑，“领养手续差不多办妥了，我正在准备Jason的训练计划。”  
Alfled皱起眉头，不赞同地看着他：“Bruce老爷，你在心理学的方向上有好几个博士学位，而你却忽视了Jason少爷此时对亲人给他带来温情的需要。”  
“今晚两位少爷有一场电影马拉松，我建议你最好去加入他们并且在适当的时候表示关怀，让他明白，他是我们家庭中的一员，现在如此，以后永远也会如此。”  
Bruce想抗议，他今晚还有很多工作而且还得夜巡，但在Alfled的目光之下开口说的却是应允，“好的阿福，我会尽力的。”  
Alfred满意地点点头后离开了，留下Bruce一个人苦恼着他该怎么做。

刚开始时有Bruce在场有些尴尬，但没过多久他们就全然忽视掉他了。Bruce很安静，表面上看他正在入神地看电影，实际上他在想该如何做到自然的温情和往后的拥抱。  
一部分的他有些困惑于他们的对话。他们在看法国音乐剧，上一部是《巴黎圣母院》，正在看的这一部是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。  
“Tybalt和Mercutio真的配一脸，我很好奇他们怎么到现在还没搞起来，实在太基情四射了我天。”Jason吐槽。  
Bruce咳了咳提醒他们注意语言，Jason拿了一颗爆米花往他那方向丢，嘘他破坏气氛。

“是啊，看Mercutio热切的眼神仿佛恨不得想Tybalt就地上他一样。”  
Bruce在质疑自己的教育是否出了什么差错的同时也在怀疑他们看的是否是同一部作品。  
“你知道吗，网上有人觉得Batman对Joker可能会产生异样情愫，并深情告白‘Joker啊Joker，你为什么要叫Joker。’”  
Bruce绝望地扶住额头，痛恨自己的脑补能力为何如此之强，以至这幅图像萦绕在脑海中挥之不去。  
10  
“嘿Jay，你知道按道理说金刚这种生物是不存在的吧？这和比例系数有关，如果你把某生物的高度翻倍，它们的力量会变为平方倍，但是体重会变成立方倍。所以你没法这么干，它们的骨骼不能变得更强壮，要真这样它们甚至无法承受自己的体重。所以金刚能抬得动自己的手指就已经很不错了，更别提爬上帝国大厦了。”  
Jason眨眨眼睛，“呃，但你这个偏执狂特么的把这部电影的全部乐趣给毁了。”  
Tim无视掉Jason所说的，继续威逼利诱，“科学超有趣的，你不能把学习物理的时间用来偷偷看小说。你今天吧这套卷子做完并拿个85以上的分数我就送你一本《傲慢与偏见》精装限量版。”  
“你得知道我把我们这段话录音了，到时别想赖账”Jason终于把手中的狄更斯大部头（说真的J，你假装在看教科书时能不能在里面塞一本没那么厚的书？）合上，并露出心满意足的微笑。  
Jason，计划通，Todd。


	2. 11—15

11  
Jason很有天赋，再加上他的勤奋好学，很快他就赶上了同龄人的课程，可以入学了。他坚持上公学而不愿意去哥谭最好的学校，那所满是富家子弟的私立学校。Bruce没多说什么，给他选择了一个附近治安较好的普通公学。  
Alfled 第一次送他到学校时他有些紧张，他读了两年就辍学了，而如今他面对陌生的环境有些不知所措。他不由自主地胡思乱想，很快焦虑了起来，托着腮帮子皱着眉头漫不经心地看着车窗外掠过的景象，不时叹几口气。  
“不必担忧，Jason少爷。我很肯定你能顺利度过并好好享受校园生活，你一直做得很好，不会出现什么问题的。”  
Jason 嘴上答应着，感觉好了一些，但还是没放下心来。他没什么心思同Alf交谈，只是把注意力放在了窗外上。汽车来往，行人匆忙，交汇成嘈杂喧闹的景况。  
实际上，他很快适应了学校，并成了模范学生。  
嘿，他甚至把那本校园规章制度手册翻上了两遍呢！所有人看都不看就扔一边，有的人甚至撕掉折纸涂鸦来着。  
Dick觉得这样的小翅膀实在是太可爱了，但只敢私下跟阿福讲，担心被小翅膀知道又炸毛。  
12  
一连几天了，Dick经过时不止一次看到Jason退出手机上的页面装作若无其事的样子。当然，Dick认为自己是个好哥哥，应该尊重弟弟的隐私，而另一方面他又担心Jason会接触到不良信息。  
Jason快被Dick的旁敲侧击不断打听整疯了，深感这家人的控制欲强到不正常并骂道：“我真不明白如果你好奇的话直接问就好了，歪歪唧唧个毛线啊！”  
Dick大惊失色，“我这是为你好呀小翅膀，近期患网络成瘾综合症的青少年越来越多·····”  
“你这是质疑我的意志力？”  
“当然不是！作为哥哥，关心弟弟是我义不容辞的责任······”  
Jason指了指一旁机械般敲打着键盘的Tim，“恐怕那边那位连熬两夜的弟弟更需要关心吧？”  
趁着Dick转身走向Tim，Jason赶忙溜回房间。

多亏Tim对付Dick的经验丰富，不超过三分钟就应付完了。Dick又怂恿Tim去查查Jason的浏览记录。  
Tim（友善地微笑）：“我这堆着多少你俩成年人丢给我的工作要做你还在这里烦我？请你要点脸行吗？”然而他深知，如果Bruce的制服有Dick的脸皮这样固若金汤那么阿福的发际线后退速率将减少百分之八十，便妥协并給Dick上传了近三日Jason房间的监控。  
Dick做了半个小时的心理建设才抵住那份罪恶感，结果发现Jason只是沉迷吸猫视频无法自拔而已，同时在听过了Jason正在看的猫猫气出人话视频发出的细软尖叫后，开始沉迷吸Jay无法自拔。  
13  
“你用紧急通讯器大老远把我叫过来就是为了这玩意儿？”Jason一副恨不得咬掉Dick那张帅脸的样子，不过看他那抓狂程度，说不定他会真咬上去。  
然而Dick手忙脚乱安抚着一正嚎啕大哭的小婴儿，无暇给Jason丢去一个不赞同的眼神，但他话语中的不满已经非常突出了，“这是一个小婴儿，Jay，你不能称他为玩意儿！”余光看到Jason偷偷摸摸向窗户靠近，迅速冲过去把婴儿塞进他怀里，一脸真诚，“同事今天值班，保姆又临时请假，看我下班了就拜托我带一下。谁知道小孩子那么难带···他已经连续哭了20分钟还不用歇的！反正今天是周六你也不用上课嘛。”  
“他在你手里活着超过了一小时已经很顽强了。明天布鲁德海文刚好有我喜欢的一个乐队的演出，你陪我去我就帮你。”  
“成交。”Dick喜出望外，紧紧抱住了Jason。  
“放开我！你这样会让他窒息的！”

过了好一会儿，Jason终于把小婴儿哄睡了。  
“我估计是你太聒噪了吵得他睡不着。”Jason一脸生无可恋。  
“小翅膀你太贤惠了！你的宝宝一定会很幸福的！”  
“遭了那么一趟后我估计我永远都不想要小孩了！”  
“不不不小翅膀你不能这么说！我好想看你的宝宝啊，一定超可爱的！应该是红头发、绿眼睛的高个子女孩～”  
Jason瞬间警惕了起来，“你不会对女人饥渴到连我的小孩你都想动吧？”  
Diack：“？？？我在你心中的形象那么不堪的吗？！”

14  
“Pink Floyd？”Dick稍微皱了皱眉。说实话，按照他对文艺少年小翅膀的刻板印象，他以为他会对民谣更感兴趣，所以没在摇滚方面做功课。直到买票的时候他才想起Jason之前是个街头小子。  
Jason有点脸红，“怎么了？你不喜欢这个乐队？”  
“不不不，怎么会呢？作为英国最成功且最具长久生命力的前卫摇滚乐团和迷幻音乐的较早实践者，Pink Floyd 所呈现出的那种与60年代中期污浊的摇滚乐坛形成鲜明对照的未被污染的个性令我景仰——”  
“把手机上的谷歌页面关掉再说话！”

演唱会结束时，Jason的嗓子因为不断的尖叫哑得厉害，双手也因挥舞得太久了而酸痛。一回到Dick的出租屋，Jason就咕噜咕噜灌下一大杯水，Dick走到他那推积着杂乱无章物什的桌子搜寻起什么。事实证明，就算你在世界第一侦探手下学习，在犹如被旋风卷过的屋子里找东西也不是件容易的事。过了五分钟他才找到一个包装精致的小盒子。  
Jason忍不住吐槽：“你怎么会有那么gay里gay气的东西？”  
Dick习惯性忽略掉Jason的嘲讽语气，答道：“前几个月咳嗽时有个实习生小姑娘给我的。你嗓子哑了，得吃几颗润喉糖。”  
有那么一瞬间，在昏暗的环境中Jason似乎看见Dick的蓝眼睛闪烁着光。但听完对方的回答后，他感觉内心毫无波动，一脸了然：原来是这人形自走炮想起姑娘了。

15  
在演唱会消耗了太多能量，Jason想吃点东西就出去夜巡。  
于是现在他正对着满冰箱的麦片大眼瞪小眼。  
“你就没有什么健康一点的食物吗？！你怎么会连水果都没有的？！！！”Jason有些崩溃。  
“水果容易坏啊而且我要兼顾两份工作，很忙的。”Dick看起来十分无辜，“而且麦片很好吃啊，又方便。”  
“我大概知道Bruce为什么会反对你独立出去了。离开了Alfled你还活得好好的实在是个了不起的成就。”

他们最后点了披萨外卖，然而送来的东西实在令人难以下咽。Jason放弃了。“自己动手，丰衣足食。”古人诚不欺我啊。


End file.
